zephyrosphoenixfandomcom-20200215-history
Gaia Dragon
Gaia dragons are one of the six clans of dragons inhabiting the Dragon Realm. Alongside flame dragons, river dragons and sky dragons, gaia dragons make up one of the Dragon Council clans. They live in the Clay Peaks and Forest Groves and feed on Firma Stones. Their polar opposites are the sky dragons. List of known gaia dragons *Loam - King of the gaia dragons *Cinder - Dragon Council representative *Voltumna *Grit *Nidhogg *Enten *Veles *Terrene *Beira *Shala *Uras Physical description Gaia dragons are wingless and large, bulky titans and by far the largest of all the dragon clans in terms of size. While they are large, they are also rather stout and short and therefore cannot move very quickly. Their skin largely resembles rock and mountains and vegetation have been known to grown over their bodies, allowing them to blend into their environments. Abilities Gaia dragons are living embodiments of nature. They are burly and their bodies are covered in layers of rock that even grow plant life, allowing them to easily blend in to their surroundings. They are often slow moving, but carry an enormous amount of physical strength. Powers *'Earth manipulation:' Gaia dragons can summon, create, control, materialize and absorb Earth and rock to accomplish various effects. **'Earth constructs:' They are able to shape rocks and dirt into tools or objects such as barriers, armor and platforms. **'Earth projection:' They can release and use earth in various forms of attacks such as bullets, scatter shots, balls, and beams made up of tectonic energy and dense minerals. **'Seismic emission:' They have the power to generate powerful shock-waves that can destabilize or repulse objects and people and shatter fragile objects. **'Tectonic plate manipulation:' They are able to manipulate tectonic plates beneath the earth's surface to induce disasters such as earthquakes, volcanic eruptions and tsunamis. **'Burrowing:' They are able to tunnel through solid earth with ease. **'Land surfing:' They are able to manipulate earth to increase their maneuverability and aid in long distance travel. **'Earth mines:' They can create explosive mines made of earthen materials by manipulating internal pressures. **'Seismic sense:' They can easily sense vibrations through the earth and perceive their environment, structures, the presence of caves, people, structural weaknesses and even detect when someone is lying. ***'Enhanced awareness' *'Wood manipulation:' They can create, control, shape and manipulate wood to accomplish various effects. **'Wood adaptation:' They are easily capable of adapting to wood environments **'Wood projection:' They can release plant energy in the form of beams, bolts, waves, balls and blasts. **'Wood constructs:' They can mold and shape wood into tools or objects such as appendages, armor, barriers, restraints, and platforms. ***'Formulate plant blasts:' They are able to create blasts of plants and wood that can take the form of an animal or objects. **'Nutrient absorption:' They can absorb energy and nutrients from other plants. **'Plant manipulation:' They are capable of create, shape and manipulate plant life including vines, fruits, flowers and fungus. ***'Plant enhancement:' They can augment, accelerate growth within and bring plants back to life. **'Spore manipulation:' They are capable of manipulating spores that can cause confusion and absorb energy. **'Flower manipulation:' They can create, manipulate and shape flowers. ***'Pheromone manipulation:' They can generate and manipulate pheromones from flowers to induce desire and confusion in their enemies. **'Leaf manipulation:' They can manipulate, create and shape leaves. ***'Leaf projection:' They can produce and launched sharpened leaf blades to slicing and slash their opponents. **'Grass manipulation:' They can create, control and shape all forms of grass. **'Fungal manipulation:' They can create, manipulate and shape fungi. **'Camouflage:' They can visually blend into their environment. **'Forest manipulation:' They are capable of controlling forests and everything within. Weaknesses *'Fire:' Flames can easily eat away at their plants and cause them great damage. Background Gaia dragons are one of the six clans of the Dragon Realm - originally hailing from Aileron - and one of the four council clans. As agreed by the clans, gaia dragons kept their distance from other clans and remained in their primary place of residence: the Clay Peaks, rocky mountain regions and the Forest Groves, a series of forests. However, following the conclusion of the Abyss-Aurora War, the clan of gaia dragons agreed to form a council with the flame, river and sky dragons, in which a member of their clan is elected as the clan's representative that would seek peaceful coexistence with the other clans. Trivia *Gaia dragons are similar to earth spirits and wood spirits. Category:Gaia Dragons Category:Dragons Category:Animals Category:A to Z Category:Original Characters Category:Species Category:Dragon Realm